


Honey From Vinegar

by CrucioAndCoffee



Series: We Bleed Ambrosia and Ichor Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alectrix, Auror!Alecto, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Minor Blood Kink, Minor Knife Play, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweet love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: It's been a long month. Between Alecto being away on a mission, the Dark Lord's needs, and failing him—Bellatrix is at her limits. Alecto can make it better though; she always can.





	Honey From Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> The murder girlfriends... being sweet and tender with each other... weird... but I dig it.

The day dragged on longer than any had in months. A battle would have been better than the hell she went through. Bellatrix had just returned to her flat, aching with the lick of her Master’s curses still flowing through her veins. For once in a blue moon, she’d failed him, and paid for it with a cruciatus curse and a convincing pointed conversation. He was lenient on her, Bellatrix assumed. She was his favorite, he’d come to her whenever his carnal desires got too much to ignore and how could she resist?

Bellatrix undressed from her robes and plopped down into bed, curling up, sighing, hoping to extrude whatever was left of his curse. The bed felt empty without Alecto there to warm it. She was off on a mission for the Aurors, and refusing would have blown her cover. It had been a month without her, and Bellatrix was starting to fear she wouldn’t return. She shoulders shook, and she bit her lip, refusing to let an exhausted tear fall. She gripped her hair and groaned, burying her face in a pillow and her curls. Her body burned as if she had acid injected into her veins, but it was for the best. Her Lord knew what as best for her.

The fireplace lit in the other room, and two heavy thudding footfalls echoed down the hall. Bellatrix sunk deeper into the bed, thinking her mind is playing tricks on her. The footsteps hurried, and her bedroom door creaked open. She peered up through her hair and Alecto stood in the doorway, skinnier than she was a month ago, and her uniform nearly ruined.

“Alecto,” she breathed. Bellatrix sat up and pulled her hair to one side. “You’re back.”

“Of course I am,” Alecto said with a smirk. She stalked forward, peeling off her uniform until she was down to her underwear and bra. Alecto kneeled on the bed and kicked off her boots, pulling Bellatrix in for a deep, heated kiss. 

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pulled her close. The two tumbled down onto the bed, kissing and intertwining their limbs. 

“I missed you,” Bellatrix whispered. She couldn’t help the grin broaching her lips. She pulled at Alecto to be closer. 

“I missed you,” Alecto said back. “I have to make you mine again.” Her fingers trailed down Bellatrix’s neck, gripping it, before moving down and unhooking her bra. They traced the ‘A.M.C’ that was carved into her but now had a slash mark through it. Her brows furrowed and a shadow crosses her face. “Who did that?” Alecto asked, sounding annoyed.

Bellatrix pulled away and ran her fingers through her hair. “The Dark Lord… he’s adept at reminding me who’s in charge…”

She knew Alecto had no issue with the Dark Lord claiming her too, but something flashed in her blue eyes. Alecto had a frown on her lips, and that shadow still cast a dangerous look to her face. Bellatrix would dare to say she was upset.

“I’ll have to make another,” Alecto snapped. She got up and dug around in the pockets of her uniform and pulled out her knife and handcuffs. Bellatrix watched her roll the knife in her fingers. “Arms up,” she ordered. Hesitation read in her eyes, but it was quickly swallowed by a flame of passion and a possessive glare. 

Bellatrix lifted her arms and Alecto cuffed them in front of her, lifting them up to attach to a contraption they had in the canopy of the bed frame. She relaxed and hung there, kneeling in the middle of the bed. Alecto got behind her and trailed the knife across her back, pushing the blade into her skin, but not enough to draw blood. She kissed Bellatrix’s shoulder and brushed her hair to one side. A hand slapped her ass hard and grabbed it.

“Mine,” Alecto purred. 

Bellatrix bit her lip, feeling the heat start to bubble in her skin and on her cheeks. But she was tired. Her body ached from the Dark Lord’s punishments, and every touch that should bring her pleasure stung more than it should. The knife itself felt like it cut her even if it didn’t. 

Alecto moved to kiss her neck and rub her thighs, possessively holding them, before trailing her fingers forward and into Bellatrix’s knickers. She moaned as a finger traced her clit and leaned back against Alecto. Alecto cupped her neck and held her there while she touched her. Bellatrix attempted to kiss Alecto but was pushed forward, back into her submissive kneeling position. 

The bed shifted, and she caught Alecto walking off in the corner of her eye. Bellatrix sighed and closed her eyes, preparing, trying to enjoy the heat in her skin and lower belly. 

Alecto returned and took the knife, cutting off her knickers. She threw them aside and trailed her hand over Bellatrix’s core. Wetness started to drip down her thighs. Bellatrix pushed herself back and spread her legs as best she could. Alecto grabbed her hips painfully hard and forced a toy up against her. She whimpered and tried to break out of Alecto’s grip. She was too strong for her.

The toy pushed in and Alecto let out a moan that sounded long overdue and full of release. *She must be using a magic strap-on again.* Bellatrix whimpered as the toy pushed all the way in and Alecto’s hips met hers. Her shoulder was grabbed and pulled, forcing her back to curve submissively. Alecto thrust in hard and fast, no easing into it either. She fucked her roughly, and Bellatrix cried out in pleasure, but it also slipped into pain. Her hip and shoulder hurt where it was held, her nerves were on fire for multiple contradicting reasons, and she desperately needed Alecto but no matter how she wiggled—Bellatrix was stuck away from her. 

She was unable to help her moans as her body loved what Alecto was doing, even if the Dark Lord’s curses lingered and tainted it.

The grip on her shoulder was released and the pace slowed. Then the knife returned to her ribs and cut into her. Bellatrix hissed at the pain and bit back a tear. Her body couldn’t take much more. Alecto lapped at the wound she caused and sped back up, gripping and yanking at Bellatrix’s hips hard.

“That’s a good girl,” Alecto moaned. She pushed the knife back against her skin, threatening to cut into her more. Her rib stung, and she knew it was a loving mark, but the curses lingering effects stole it away. 

Bellatrix dropped her head and broke. A tear fell from her eye, and she said, “unicorn,” her safe word. Immediately Alecto ceased her thrusts and pulled out. A gentle touch came to her shoulder, and then a kiss. Alecto unhooked her bindings and let her out, laying her down on the bed. Bellatrix curled in on herself and panted, trying to breathe. She hid her face in her hair and gripped at the carving on her side—fingers dripping with blood. Her voice wouldn’t work, and her throat ran dry with anger, and embarrassment. 

“Baby girl... what’s wrong?” Alecto asked. Her voice cracked, and she didn’t move, merely staring at her. Bellatrix couldn’t find a voice to answer. “Bella,” Alecto whispered. “Baby girl, please, what’s wrong?”

Bellatrix reached out and Alecto met her hand. She pulled her down and rested her head on Alecto’s shoulder, nuzzling her. Her arms found Alecto’s middle and pulled her close.

“Bella,” Alecto said concerned. She sounded so broken. 

Bellatrix kissed her neck and then her lips. “I don’t want it rough... please... between missing you and what the Dark Lord... please... just make love to me.” She dipped her head back down and waited for rejection. 

Alecto ran her hands through her curls and massaged her head without a word. Then she spoke up. “Of course Bellatrix.” She kissed the top of her head and rolled Bellatrix onto her back. 

First Bellatrix noticed Alecto gazing over her, inspecting for something. But then the soft kisses came. Their lips met, and it was so gentle, Bellatrix momentarily thought she was kissing a dark angel. Alecto kissed her forehead, her eyelids, back to her lips. Her hands ran down Bellatrix’s body and massaged at her hips. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. Alecto rested her head on Bellatrix’s shoulder. 

Bellatrix hummed happily as kisses trailed down her jaw and to her neck. Her skin heated under Alecto’s touch, and her eyes fluttered closed while Alecto kissed and sucked at her pulse point. Her hands trailed her stomach and inner thighs, pulling Bellatrix’s legs apart, rubbing the soft tender flesh with her thumbs. Bellatrix moaned and kissed the top of Alecto’s head. 

“I missed you,” she whispered. Alecto smiled against her skin. She touched Bellatrix’s breasts, gently cupping them and tracing the nipples with her thumbs. 

“I missed you too.” 

This is what Bellatrix needed, love, Alecto kissing her, loving her body. For a woman as dark as her, she felt heavenly. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Alecto, and held her tightly, unwilling to let go of her. Alecto perked up and hovered over her, kissing her jaw. The toy poked at her entrance, slowly pushing in. 

Bellatrix moaned into Alecto’s ear. “Please. Love me.” 

Alecto rocked her hips and gently thrust in. Bellatrix wrapped her legs around her as she did, pulling her closer. The kisses never ceased, and their lips met again, hungry for each other. She cupped the back of Alecto’s neck, pulling her and trapping her close. 

She rocked with each thrust and pushed herself against Alecto, meeting her hips. Alecto knocked their foreheads together and cradled Bellatrix in her arms. Her body released its tension from the day, forming itself into the sensations pooling in her lower abdomen. Her skin no longer hurt, and her muscles now ached for Alecto’s soothing touch. She ran her fingers through Alecto’s red hair and pulled her closer. They could never be far apart, and she needed every bit of Alecto she could find. 

“I’m here,” Alecto said breathlessly into her ear. “I’m here, baby girl.” She moaned across Bellatrix’s skin, her hot staggered breath ghosting her neck. 

Something in her collapsed, and her usual mask broke. She nuzzled against Alecto as they worked, exhausted tears and sighs. Bellatrix was so tired, but she needed this. She needed Alecto. Her heart pounded in her chest, keeping a steady rhythm with Alecto and reminded her she was alive. Alecto kissed over her heart like she could hear it. Her love continually kissed and caressed every inch of her—loving every inch of her.

Bellatrix clenched around the toy, the coiling feeling in her abdomen becoming too much. Her grip on Alecto tightened, digging her nails into her skin. Alecto only moaned louder and playfully nibbled on her earlobe.

“I love you, Bella,” Alecto whispered right next to her ear. 

Her hips quickened the pace, becoming erratic, and needy. Bellatrix groaned and threw her head back, coming first, and hard onto the toy. Alecto slowed her hips, letting Bellatrix enjoy the sensations. She kissed at Alecto’s lips and held onto her through her twitching. 

They didn’t break apart. Bellatrix’s grip loosened, and she relaxed into the bed and pillows. Alecto ran her knuckle up Bellatrix’s leg. 

“Are you tired?” She asked soothingly and kissed her hot cheeks. Bellatrix only nodded. “Sleep.” Alecto gently ran her fingers over her eyelids and closed them. “There can be more in the morning... and we can talk.” She removed herself from their entangled limbs. 

Bellatrix turned over and curled up, sleepiness taking her. Her body relaxed and hummed from the tender love-making—she’d want more of this honeyed sweet in the morning. The duvet was put over her and Alecto laid next to her, wrapping her body around her, a protective arm around her waist. She fell asleep safe and in the arms of her lover. A better ending to the day than she expected.


End file.
